Chilling Winter
by TScarlet17
Summary: Botan is out ferrying souls on Christmas Eve when something happens that changes her life but with the help of the gang and a certain sexy half breed will Botan life go back to peace or be shattered?R
1. Beginning For Botan

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when  
something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

It was Christmas Eve and our favorite bubbly sky colored hair deity was out to ferry souls to the spirit world.

Botan was flying through the sky with a smile on her face as the wind blew through her hair but that smile soon vanished when she arrived at her first soul that would be ferried away.

"MOMMA,MOMMA PLEASE WAKE UP MOMMA!!!"Screamed a little girl yelling out to her mother and crying as two policemen tried to take the little girl away to calm her down.

Botan looked down at the lifeless body that was once the little girl mom and then turned to the spirit of the mom who just stared at herself with a blank tears. Slowly turning her head as she realized she was no longer alone botan heart wenched at the sight of the mother stared at her with lifeless eyes and tears streaming down her face. All the whispers that were being spread at the crowd that formed at the scened zoned out as the mother launched herself at Botan and cried frantically.

"PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME FROM MY DAUGHTER PLEASE!!!!PLEASE OH PLEASE..."Wailed the mother as she slowly slid down to her knees and gripping onto Botan kimono.

Botan closed her eyes at the tears that were forming and opened her eyes with a mask in place for everyone who had this job knew that they couldn't let their emotions get in the way of there work. Looking at the lady with a smile she kneeled down and placed her hands upon her shoulder.

"Ma'am if you didn't push your daughter out of the way when you did she would have been the one to die...I'm sorry but theres nothing I can do to send you back to your body but atleast your daughter is safe."Stated Botan with a smile but her eyes shone sadness.

The mother stilled for awhile before releasing Botan kimono and cried some more she turned to Botan with a smile and bowed.

"May I see my daughter before I finally go?"Asked the mother.

Botan knodded and took the mother to wear the police men had taken her to calm her down. The mother kneeled over her daughter body and smiled stroking the girl hair loving and kissing her forehead when she had to bite back tears at what she heard.

"Mommy...don't go momma I love you please don't go..."Begged the little girl crying in her sleep.

Botan laid her hand on the ladies shoulder. While the mother tried to wipe the girl tears away but was invain.

"I can allow you to talk to your daughter while she asleep but you'll have to be quick."Stated Botan with a small smile and a little warmth in her eyes this time.

"Can you? PLEASE!"Begged the mother turning fully to Botan and grabbing her hand with a pleading look in her eyes.

Botan knodded and closed her eyes before they knew it they were in the girl dream. Botan and the mother looked over to what they heard was crying to see a little girl in a ball. The mother turned to Botan uncertain and Botan just knodding in reassurance the mother slowly walked over to the girl and bent down to hug her tightly.

"Maya, it's mommy please don't be sad...I know this will be hard on you and your father..but you have to be strong for mommy no matter what okay? Mommy loves you and will be looking over you and papa in heaven."Said the mother hugging Maya tighter.

Maya upon hearing and feeling her mother hugged tighter and cried shaking her head.

"WHY MOMMA WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU AND NOT SOMEONE ELSE WHY!!??"Screamed Maya wailing and hugging tighter to her mother.

"Maya please do not wish this upon someone else..I raised you better then that now look at me."Demanded Maya mother softly.

Looking up with puffy red eyes and tear stains down her cheek she held back from sniffling. Maya mother smiled at that and kissed her forehead.

"I gotta go now sweetie but remember i'll always be with you never feel guilt because I don't regret dying I was able to protect my most precious thing in the world and see it grow up from the most beautiful view in the world I truly have no regrets."Said Maya mother standing up.

"When you wake up and see your dad smile big let him know that momma gonna be okay can you do that for me Maya?"Asked her mother.

Maya only knodded and hugged her mother tighter. Maya mother walked back over to Botan and turned around to see her daughter Maya smiling with tears and waving. Botan had to close her eyes as the mother only smiled brighter then ever at her daughter strong willed. Botan and Maya mother dissappeared and was soaring through the sky to the spirit world.

"What's your name may I ask?"Asked Maya mother startling Botan.

"Its Botan ." Replied Botan smiling brightly to lift the mother spirit up which it did.

Botan and arrived at the gates to where the souls were to go through which determined where they go Mrs. Okina turned around.

"Thank you thank you very much I can't thank you enough for what you did."Said happily.

"It was nothing please take care."Replied Botan smiling and bowing.

Botan left for her next soul to be ferried lost in her thought Botan gasped grabbing her head and breathing hard as she was losing control of her oar Botan leaned over her the front part of it and gripped it turning her knuckles white to put her oar back in control. Once she gained her senses Botan closed her eyes to collect herself and figure out what had just happened the pain and the picture she saw she wasn't sure but seemed familiar.

Flash of what Botan Saw

Little girl with sky blue hair tied in a high ponytail and a ribbon around it was skipping along a snowy road when she turned around her eyes grew wide and she screamed.

End of Botan Flashback

Botan nerved by that little incident decided to hurry up with her route and go see Lord Koenma and see if he knew anything about what just occurred.

Author Note:Hey everyone TScarlet17 here i've just came back some might have known of The secret to botan past or something like that I had started A LONG TIME AGO but never finished for countless reasons one being I lost me account again lmao i'm not good at keeping passwords but anyways this one i'm sure to keep. Anyways back to the main reason why i'm writing this recently my friend gave me a reason to start back up and so I came up with this story tell me how you like it i'll try and update as frequently as possible. If you have any thing you want me to fix or have any ideas or w/e you can tell me. Anyways have a great year everyone and STAY SAFE!!.

TScarlet17 =)


	2. Closer to Finding out

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when she something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Chapter 2:

Botan walked speedily through the spirit world hall moving pass the ogres that were rushing with paper and other things they were suppose to be doing. Once she arrived infront of Lord Koenma door she went to knock but it opened before she could out came ogre and also the gang.

"Stupid Koenma bossing us around I'd give him a knuckle sandwhich but we have no time right now...oh Botan when did you get back?"Asked Yuusuke taken aback for he almost ran into her.

"Hey yuusuke another mission huh?"Responded Botan grinning she knew he hated working he'd rather be slacking off or watching some guy show like wrestling or even beating up stupid gangs that thought they could win against him.

"No,i'm just here because I missed the whining baby with that annoying pacifer OF COURSE ITS A FREAKING MISSION!!"Bellowed Yuusuke annoyed at the mention of their mission.

"SHUT IT YUUSUKE NOT LIKE WE WANNA DO THIS EITHER!!"Yelled Kuwabara clenching his fist that he just whacked yuusuke in the head with.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM KUWABARA HITTING PEOPLE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD!!"Yelled Yuusuke pissed he went to launch a punch at Kuwabara when Kurama decided to push them apart upon seeing Botan laughing softly at Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"Actually Koenma just called us a few minutes ago saying something about rouge monsters attacking innocent."Stated Kurama flashing his charming smile.

"Oh, I see but why do you all have to go?"Asked Botan still not seeing how rouge monsters could be so much trouble that all of them would have to be dispatched to deal with them.

"Well you see thats what we thought at first but Koenma said something about a leader gathering them so while one of us is dealing with the rouge the other can find the leader."Stated Yuusuke letting go of Kuwabara cheek and rubbing his own.

"I see well that will make sense I won't hold you guys any longer be careful on your mission boys and try not to kill each other on your way!"Said Botan teasingly looking at Yuusuke,Kuwabara,and Heie who only grunted Kurama who chuckled and smiled walking behind the other three guys he turned around at Botan before she walked through the door.

"Nice seeing you again Botan you should visit more often."Stated Kurama smiling again turning around it only took him three steps to catch up with the gang since they were taking there times.

Botan stared at Kurama back dumbfounded and blushing but shook her head and walked into the office closing it behind her she turned to see her lord buried under a pile of paper and little legs kicking from the top.

Rushing over Botan pulled Koenma out and sat him down on his chair. Catching his breathe he looked towards Botan gratefully before banging his little fist on the desk and cursing George for running out knocking the papers over him. Botan tried not to laugh at her lord and just coughed getting the attention of Koenma.

"Is there something you need Botan?"Asked Lord Koenma questionly.

Knodding Botan took a deep breathe fiddling with her hands nervously.

(What if its something serious.....but I won't know unless I ask..maybe there some way to fix it...but..what if there not ...why me.. of all soul ferries...)

"BOTAN EARTH TO BOTAN SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"Yelled Koenma in her face.

Falling back Botan looked up angry at Koenma and stood up huffing.

"DONT EVER DO THAT YOU NEARLY SCARED ME TO DEATH YELLING SO CLOSELY LIKE THAT!!"Screaming Botan mad.

Koenma covered his ears and then shook his head leaning back against his chair.

"Well you should have been paying attention I asked what is it that you needed!"Stated Koenma irritately which caused Botan to blush.

"Sorry Lord Koenma...but its not what I need its something I need to talk to you about....something urgent.."Stated Botan nervously.

"Well spill it i'm not gonna know until you tell me!!"Replied Koenma getting more impatient.

Sighing Botan looked at Koenma seriously.

"Earlier after I ferried my first soul away..I had a flashback well atleast I think it was..."Said Botan looking at Koenma concerned at the look upon his face.

Learning forward Koenma was quiet then turning to Botan.

"What did you see?"Asked Koenma seriously.

"Well...a little girl with her hair pulled up ....it was also snowing....she was skipping and when she turned around her eyes..they shone fear...it also looked like she was screaming..thats all I remember seeing.."Confessed Botan nervously.

Koenma sighed leaning back into his chair and stayed quiet for a long time. Botan being uncomfortable with the silenced decided to speak up.

"Lord Koenma...is there something wrong with what i've said? please tell me.."Said Botan worriedly.

Leaning forward again Koenma stayed silent again finally he turned towards Botan seriously.

"Listen Botan...what i'm about to tell you you mustn't...be afraid understand?"Asked Koenma looking up at Botan concerned.

All Botan could do is stare at Lord Koenma face and thinking whether what he just said is something she should be worried about or shouldn't.

Author Note:Hey everyone TScarlet17 here i've just came back some might have known of The secret to botan past or something like that I had started A LONG TIME AGO but never finished for countless reasons one being I lost me account again lmao i'm not good at keeping passwords but anyways this one i'm sure to keep. Anyways back to the main reason why i'm writing this recently my friend gave me a reason to start back up and so I came up with this story tell me how you like it i'll try and update as frequently as possible. If you have any thing you want me to fix or have any ideas or w/e you can tell me. Anyways have a great year everyone and STAY SAFE!!.

TScarlet17 =)


	3. Confrontation:Truth Revealed

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when she something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Botan took a deep breathe and knodded. "I understand Lord Koenma..."Stated Botan calmly.

Koenma motioned with her hands for Botan to take a seat which she obide obediently.

"The thing is ..Botan that flashback you had wasn't your imagination...for sometime now my father and I have been hoping this day wouldn't come..but I guess it can't be helped now..."Said Koenma with a deep sigh.

"What do you mean Lord Koenma...?"Asked Botan worried.

"You see...along time ago..when you supposely died...well the truth is you never died...you were born with a special power that many demons and human alike wanted none of us knew exactly how powerful it was until you were attacked at the age of six...the spirit world and my father sensed a strong spiritual power coming from the village of Enya when spirit detectives had arrived at the spot..."Started Koenma when he went silent again not sure whether to continue or not.

"Lord...Koenma...what exactly happened to me when I was a little girl tell me."Demanded Botan clenching her teeth and balling up her kimono in her hand.

"...Were not sure...all we know is that there was puddles of blood all around you that supposely belonged to living beings...but there was no remains..so we couldn't tell...we do know that whatever happened...was caused by that strong power we sensed earlier..."Stated Koenma gloomy.

"You mean to tell me...that I killed ...but how come I don't remember any of this?!!"Asked Botan panickly.

"When we took you here you were in a state of shock...until we knew more about what happened we couldn't trust that you wouldn't use that power of yours again so we blocked your spirit powers and your memory..which wasn't suppose resurface for many many years...for you to have a flashback and felt that pain only means that your power is increasing...."Replied Koenma staring down at his desk.

"What can I do...I don't understand Lord Koenma....if my power is as strong as you say and its resurfacing I might not be able to control it...if that the case then the people and the world I love will all vanish!!"Stated Botan in shock.

"Calm down Botan...if we can block your memories again and what little spiritual power that is leeking out then maybe..."Continued Koenma.

"But you did this along time ago...if Lord Emma couldn't keep them surpressed for so long then what makes you think that relocking them will be any different!!"Asked Botan in a monotone voice.

"...Your right.."Sighed Koenma turning around in his seat he stared out his large window in deep thought before speaking again. "Botan i'm gonna send you to the h uman world you are to stay with genkai while your there try not to think too much about this i'll see to it that I find a solution...i'll inform Yuusuke and the others meantime just take a break and relax."Responded Koenma.

"BUT LORD KOENMA HOW CAN I TAKE A VACATION DURING THIS TIME!!"Yelled Botan incredibly.

"This is an order Botan you may leave and back your stuff i'll send Ayame to get you when you are needed back here"Stated Koenma.

With no room to argue Botan just bite down on her bottom lip and turned leaving out the door and up to her room.

Few hours later Botan was flying to the human world toward Genkai temple. Thinking about how she was to stay in the human world when she possessed spiritual powers that might cause harm to the people she loved Botan felt sick but at arriving at Genkai temple she was greeted by the women herself and Yukina who smiled brightly at seeing her friend Botan had to smile back but one thing that was seriously bugging her is how will her friends take the news.

Author Note:Hey everyone TScarlet17 here i've just came back some might have known of The secret to botan past or something like that I had started A LONG TIME AGO but never finished for countless reasons one being I lost me account again lmao i'm not good at keeping passwords but anyways this one i'm sure to keep. Anyways back to the main reason why i'm writing this recently my friend gave me a reason to start back up and so I came up with this story tell me how you like it i'll try and update as frequently as possible. If you have any thing you want me to fix or have any ideas or w/e you can tell me. Anyways have a great year everyone and STAY SAFE!!.

Extra Note:Thanks To Koari for helping me make my story better I tried not having run on sentence but i'm not really good with stuff as those but hopefully it turned out right...but anyways hope you all enjoyed this as much I enjoyed writing it ^_^.

TScarlet17 =)


	4. Living in the Human World

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Botan awoke to the sun rays shining through her blinds and onto her face turning over and tossing the covers over her head Botan tried to go back to sleep only to open her eyes wide thinking that something was out of place she sat up making the covers fall to her waist and realized that she wasn't in her room noticing that the room was the one Genkai had reserved for her whenever she had to stay over for missions with the gang. Botan closed her eyes and laid her right hang against her forehead and tried to think then frowned.

"This has to be a dream right..just a nightmare there no way what Koenma told me is true..."Staed Botan in disbelief.

"Botan are you up?"Asked a soft voice on the other side of her door.

Recognizing that voice Botan took a shuddering breather as it hit her that she wasn't dreaming everything that happened yesterday was real taking in a deep breathe as the person knocked on the door for a respondse and went to reply.

"Yes, Yukina i'm up."Replied Botan in that bubbly voice but deep inside she wasn't happy at all.

"Will you eat breakfeast with everyone?"Asked Yukina in that same soft voice.

"Yes...wait everyone?"Asked Botan confused.

"Yes botan Yuusuke and the others have come over to greet you."Replied Yukina little baffled at her friend question.

"I see...i'll be out in a few Yukina i'm gonna take a shower real quick.."Stated Botan in a monotone voice which caught the concern of her friend Yukina.

"Okay i'll let the others know you'll be down in a few minutes then"Stated Yukina still worried about Botan.

"Thank you Yukina!"Replied Botan with the usual bubbly voice that her friends were so use to.

Getting up and folding her bed she went over to her suitcase and took out a towel and the clothes she was gonna wear and headed towards the bathroom. Botan turned on the shower and then started undressing she then stepped in and just let the water soak her body in deep thought (I didn't think i'd have to face them so soon...I guess theres no helping it i'll just have to act normal until i'm sure Koenma told them..) after snapping out of her thought she then washed herself and stepped out drying her hair first and putting her hair in its original ponytail she then got dressed in t-shirt and capris sliding her door opening and walking towards the gang she put on her mask.

"Hey boys didn't think you'd be visiting so soon!"Stated Botan smiling and winking at Yukina who only blushed and giggled as she got the hint.

"Uh..yeah of course we came to visit you Botan HAHAHAHA!"Babbled Kuwabara letting go of Yukina hand and blushing.

"Oh really? I was certain that Yukina would be first on your mind when coming to Genkai temple Kuwabara I guess I was wrong!"Replied Botan looking somewhat shocked.

"WHAT YUKINA ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK I REALLY DID COME TO SEE YOU IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN I'D HAVE NO REASON TO COME OVER HERE!"Yelled Kuwabara in a panic and then sweatdropped turning to Botan who was holding her stomach laughing and blushed mad at seeing he just embarrassed himself.

"Kuwabara are you okay your turning a deep shade of red are you feeling okay?"Asked Yukina trying to make him feel better after being around the gang for so long she saw all sides of them which helped in understaning when to helpt and when to not.

"Yukina...i'm fine seeing your concerned face only makes me happy!"Stated Kuwarabara loving clenching his left fist and holding onto both her hands in his other.

"HEY LOVER BOY KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY ITS TOO EARLY TO HERE YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!!"Hollered Yuusuke rubbing his head.

"WHAT YOU SAY YUUSUKE YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!"Yelled Kuwabara pissed off.

"HA DON'T GET SO FULL OF YOURSELF KUWABARA THE DAY YOU CAN BEAT ME THE DAY THE WORLD ENDS!"Yelled Yuusuke face to face with Kuwabara now.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"Shouted Genkai walking into the room and shaking her head.

"HE STARTED IT!!"Yelled Yuusuke and Kuwabara at the same time and then glaring at eachother before looking away pissed after Genkai gave them the I don't give a shit who started it i'm ending it unless you'd like to try and stop me look.

"Well things are always lively when you two are together thats for sure!"Giggled Botan sitting down beside Kurama since that was the only seat open turning to Kurama she gave him her brightest smile upon realizing she hadn't said a word to him since she came in "Good Morning Kurama how are you?Asked Botan reaching for a piece of bread.

"I'm good Botan how about yourself?"Asked Kurama returning the smile.

"I'm just great thank you Kurama"Replied Botan blushing slightly at his smile.

"Where Hiei?"Asked Botan realizing the fire demon was nowhere insight.

"He went out to train like usual"Stated Kurama taking a bite out of his breakfeast.

"Yeah that sounds like Hiei!"Chuckled Botan then blushed redder at catching Kurama staring at her from the corner of his eyes once there eye locked he just smirked before closing his eye and finishing his meal Botan did the same only she bent her head down so her bangs hid her tainted cheeks while she ate.

"Botan I actually have something I need to talk to you about after breakfeast could you meet me in the prayer room after your done eating?"Asked Genkai about to walk out.

"Yes Genkai i'll be right there!"Stated Botan.

After Genkai left the gang resumed chatting but all Botan could think about was what Genkai had to talk to her about it troubled her finally finishing her meal Botan stood up with her plate startling her friends because they all looked up at her like they'd done something realizing this she blushed and giggled waving her hand.

"Sorry i'm gonna execuse myself and be on my way to see Genkai you guys can continue eating without me!"Said Botan with that same smile walking to the kitchen Botan put her dish in the sink and walked out the door but unknown to her a pair of green eyes were watching her the whole time.

AuthorNote:Hey first i'd like to thank my reviewers and apologise for my first chapter I i'll fix that soon I complete the story but i'm taking a little longer to write this story cause I don't want to have to redo them all lmao anyways YAY CH4 WOOT WOOT.


	5. A Little hope

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Genkai was sitting indian style infront of the giant buddha statue in the prayer room well more like the conferense room to some the other gang members. Botan slowly sled the sliding door open and took a step in and slid it shut softly as she could upon seeing Genkai she could sense that something was bugging her. Walking slowly towards her she stopped a few inches from Genkai and kneeled down on her knees laying her hands in her lap.

"Genkai..you wan'ted to see me..?"Asked Botan Hesistantly.

"That I did Botan!"Replied Genkai opening her eyes she turned around and stared at Botan seriously.

"Koenma has informed me of the situation all though i've never have thought it would happen like this i'd like to give you a warning..."Started Genkai with harden eyes making a chill run down Botan spine.

"If you should ever lose control and I feel that this world or that you might lose control I will be the one to deal with you is that understood?"Asked Genkai seriously.

"......Yes...Genkai..."Replied Botan in a monotone voice and a little taken aback.

"Then as long you are aware of this that is all i'd like to talk to you about so while your staying here try and enjoy yourself but you are still obligated to help around here other then that your dismissed"Stated Genkai turning away again.

Standing up Botan bowed at Genkai back and left the room as she walked back towards where the gang was suppose to be back she gasped at feeling someone grab her wrist about to fight back when a hand covered her mouth looking at the person with wide eyes she realized who is was and calmed down which allowed the person to remove his hand.

"Did I scare you?"Asked Kurama in a concerned face.

"Just a little but i'm fine now"Replied Botan taking in couple of breathe she then lifted her head up which ended up with her being face to face with two pair of green eyes filled with amusement.

"I see well thats good i'm a little dissappointed though your scared face was quite cute!"Commented Kurama looking up and rubbing his chin in a imagining way which only got him a smack in the arm from Botan.

"HUSH KURAMA THATS NOT AMUSING AT ALL!"Yelled Botan blushing and looking away embarrassed at the compiment.

"SOO-orry Srry Ihahajustcoulhahahelphaha it you were just too cute and vulnerable just then haha!"Replied Kurama laughing making Botan turn redder turning away from him she began walking away which made Kurama worry that he might gone to far running after her he leaned forward to see her face only to be surprised that she was indeed pissed even knowing this for some strange reason that sorta aroused him blushing he stood up straight smacked his head buring his right hand in his hair ("What the hell was that just now!!".)("_Hmph don't pretend that your innocent Kurama after all we both know the truth")("What are you talking about Youko?")("We've both had our eyes on the Ferry girl since the day she tried to save Yuusuke girlfriend your just now realizing that your attracted to her)("...You may be right but she still my friend until I can get her to fall for me i'm not gonna think that way about her so don't try putting those thoughts into my head got that!")("Very well but it isn't me who been put that thought in your head..and also...you might wanna control your hormones there beginning to show.) _

_Growling Kurama gritted his teeth at his other self and then looked to see that he was falling far behind Botan sprinting after her he grabbed her shoulder startling her._

_" Botan.."Said Kurama letting go of her shoulder and staring at her._

_"What is it now Kurama hadn't had enough of teasing me?"Asked Botan crossing her arm and looking away._

_"No,thats not why I stopped you there a carnival open this Sunday wondering you'd like to go?"Asked Kurama sincerely._

_"Carnival?CARNIVAL REALLY?!!YESYESIWANNA GO!"Squaled Botan happily totally forgetting that she was made at the fox and grabbing his hand._

_"Great then i'll pick you up Sunday around 5pm"Replied Kurama smiling at Botan change of mood._

_"Yippee!!!!!!"Cheered Botan jumping in a circle._

_"Then i'll see you on our date Botan have a good day"Stated Kurama smirking and walked away._

_"YES YES SEE YOU ON OUR DATE...WAIT DATE?KURAMA COME BACK HERE!!"Screamed Botan blushing but all Kurama did was wave as he made his way out of Genkai temple chuckling and in good spirit._

_ AuthorNote:Hey everyone yay...Ch5..I wanted to have Botan and Kurama have a good start since she came to the human world and all...but hope you all like it believe it was pretty short but i'll make sure the next chapters are longer and has a little more flirting and the gang will be in it as well._


	6. Girl Reunion

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

* * *

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

* * *

After Kurama had left Genkai Temple Botan and Yukina decided to go out shopping. While the two girls chattered back and fourth to each other Botan spotted something in an antique shop that caught her eye walking up closer to the window Botan put her face up close to get a better view of it.

"Botan whats the matter?"Asked Yukina walking up beside the girl then noticing the object that caught her friend attention smiled.

"Do you like things like that Botan?"Asked Yukina curiously.

"Not like that Yukina hehe it just when I saw it out the corner of my eye it just sorta drew me in..."Stated Botan smiling.

"I see...but it really is pretty although it sorta depression...like the girl is crying out for help.."Pointed out Yukina with a small frown.

"Yeah..it does doesn't it..."Replied Botan going quiet and just staring at the object with a sad look.

"Um...Botan we should get going its gonna get late pretty soon..."Announced Yukina feeling her friend distress at the topic.

"Yeah lets go Yukina although the thought of having to carry all those bag's make me wish the boys were here to help out haha"Stated Botan laughing softly which was joined in by Yukina.

Moving away from the antique shop Botan took one last look at the object of her admiration and sighed catching up to Yukina who was patiently waiting. Both girls had returned back to the temple exhausted having to carry so many bags up those forever going stairs of Genkai wasn't easy on them.

"We haha...made it Botan haha"Said Yukina breatheless and smiling at her friend who just fell on her stomach once they arrived at the last stair.

"OOohh..finally..but I dont think I can move anymore Yukina!"Replied Botan breatheless as well.

"Give me the bags"Came a voice from infront of the girls.

"Huh..but.."Started Yukina didn't get to finish as the person took the bags and walked off towards the temple with a hn as there only respondse.

"Hey what about my bags Hiei!!"Whined Botan lifting the grocery in her right arm barely off the ground.

".....whatever.."Said Hiei grabbing both of Botan bag and walked off with a sour look upon his face.

"Hehe..guess we were in luck huh Yukina?"Stated Botan laughing pushing herself off the ground in a sitting position.

"Yeah Hiei is really nice even though he looks cold on the out side!"Stated Yukina looking at hiei retreating form with a smile.

"Yeah but don't let him hear us saying that _or i'll be the one that ends of dead_!"Said Botan whispering the last part to herself.

"What are you two doing on the ground hurry and get in!"Barked Genkai from the porch.

"Yes Genkai!"Replied both girls getting up and walking toward the temple as Genkai began walking to the kitchen followed by the two girls.

"Hey Botan do you wanna go see Keiko and Shizuru tomorrow?"Asked Yukina with her sweet smile.

"Oh thats right they don't know i'm back do they?..knowing Yuusuke it probably slipped his mind"Stated Botan smiling at the thought.

"Okay then that settles it tomorrow well go see them both!!"Replied Botan happily.

After eating dinner and chatting amongst one another they all decided to get some sleep. Botan tossed and turn after having enough she sat up and tossed the blanket off herself and headed outside to get some fresh air walking to her favorite spot the back porch where she always got a nice view of the moon.

"Didn't think tonight we'd have a fullmoon.."Stated Botan staring up at the sky.

"..I wish time could just stop right here then i'd never have to worry about whats gonna happen the next day..."Stated Botan closing her eyes.

"Look what we have here its that child that supposely holds tremendous power if we can capture her we can sell her for billions and also rid of her from our village!!"Stated young man grinning.

"Are you stupid!!? you haven't heard who ever tries to get close to that demon girl dies!!!"Yelled another man.

"Pfft thats all a bunch of horse crap!!"Stated the first man.

A little girl just stared up at the two men with blank eyes and not thinking to much of them walked right inbetween them which took them out of their arguing and focused back on her.

"Grab her you fool if you let her go now then well miss our chance of selling her for money!!"Yelled the first guy again pushing the second guy towards the little girl who just kept on walking.

"Why don't you grab her since you want her so bad!!"Yelled the Second man back.

"Your both a bunch of wussy"Came a gruff voice.

"Who there!!?"Demanded the first guy nervous.

"Well you can call me Jet"Replied the same man.

"Me and my boys here couldn't help but over hear your conversation so this is the legendary child that possesses the Orb."Stated Jet picking up the little girl.

"WAIT PUT HER DOWN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'LL DO YOU!!"Yelled the Second man backing away.

"Are you kidding me she might hold tremendous power but she just a child she probably doesn't even know how to use it!"Laughed Jet then yelled as the Little girl kicked him in the chin letting her go.

"WHY YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"Yelled Jet then realized that the little girl had begun skipping down the road as if they were nothing which pissed him off approaching the little girl with a threatening aura the little girl turned around with frightened eyes as Jet hand descended towards her face.

Botan snapped her eyes opened and threw her hands around her throat gasping for air as she took in small breathes to calm herself.

"Again with those flashbacks....and what did those men mean by the orb.."Pondered Botan standing up she headed back to her room.

"So she lives..this will be great news to our lord"Came a voice from the shadows.

"Yes this surely will make our lord happy..let us report back to him right away"Came another voice from the shadows as well.

Once morning came Botan was already up and dressed walking out into the corridors of the Temple she made her way to the Kitchen for breakfeast where Genkai and Yukina were already up and having breakfeast.

"GOOD MORNING YUKINA GENKAI!!"Yelled Botan happier then usual

"AAh would you keep it down its far to early to be yelling at people!"Stated Genkai shaking her head at Botan sudden outburst.

"Haha Good Morning Botan are you excited to be visiting Keiko and Shizuru?"Asked Yukina from the dining table.

"Of course it feel like ages since I last saw them!!"Replied Botan with a grin grabbing her plate and cup she fixed her breakfreast and sat down beside Yukina.

After they'd both finished breakfeast they headed out to see Keiko and Shizuru. Keiko was in school right now so they both decided to head towards Kuwabara house to see Shizuru upon reaching there destination they were met by Shizuru herself who was just locking up their house when she felt someone behind her turning around suddenly she screamed as Botan hugged her tightly.

"Shizuru!! its been forever!!"Squaled Botan as she was launching herself at Shizuru for a hug.

"AHH BOTAN LET GO!!"Yelled Shizuru about to fall back but was too late as they both tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry...I guess I was just a little to excited haha!"Replied Botan getting off Shizuru and giving the cat face at her own foolishness.

"You haven't changed one bit Botan"Stated Shizuru scratching the back of her head and smiling.

"Good morning Shizuru!"Came Yukina voice from beside Botan.

"Good Morning Yukina did you come with her to see my brother?"Asked Shizuru raising her brow at the blushing girl.

"No no not like that we came to visit you and Keiko..."Stated Yukina hiding her blush.

"Heh i'm just teasing you Yukina well i'm sure Keiko in school but i'm about to head out to get some stuff for the house you two can come along then well all go to pick up Keiko from school and have lunch."Stated Shizuru walking in between the girls and towards her car.

"What kind of stuff are you getting?"Asked Yukina following Shizuru and heading towards the passenger side.

"Heh just air freshener,toilet paper,etc"Replied Shizuru getting into the driver seat and unlocking the passener side door.

"Since when did you get a car Shizuru?"Asked Botan getting into the front seat as Yukina had already gotten into the back.

"The guy I was previously dating gave it to me"Replied Shizuru starting the car up.

Not long after they left from Shizuru house did they arrive at the store as they walked around checking out stuff Botan felt uncomfortable she constantly kept looking behind herself only to realized noone was there.

"Hey Botan you've been edgy ever since we came here whats up?"Asked Shizuru picking up a cereal box and putting it into the cart.

"Its nothing i'm just being paranoid"Replied Botan smiling.

"Riiight...well we've gotten everything lets get checked out and pick up Keiko i'm starving."Stated Shizuru pushing the cart towards the cashiers.

"That makes two of us!!"Replied Botan grinning.

"Three"Stated Yukina holding her stomach which growled.

"Haha thats the way Yukina"Stated Shizuru grinning at the blushing girl.

"Haha Yukina you really are adorable!"Stated Botan laughing which made Yukina blush deeper.

Once they left the store Shizuru drove off towards the school to pick up Keiko many kids began pouring out which made it hard to find her but that was easily solved as they heard two people arguing.

"Ah there at it again!"Stated Botan sweatdropping.

"Thats love for you"Came Shizuru remark as she lit up a cigarette.

"Should we call out to them?"Asked Yukina looking at the two love bird fighting.

"I'm not gonna get involved in that"Stated Shizuru with her arm resting on the doorframe and leaning her head back.

"Sis what are you doing here?"Came a gruff voice.

"Whats it look like you baboon im here to pick up Keiko!"Stated Shizuru blowing smoke into his.

"Coughcough what the hell you trying to kill me? CoughCough!"Asked Kuwabara waving his hand to get rid the smoke around his face.

"Are you alright Kuwabara?"Asked Yukina.

"WHAT YUKINA YOUR HERE TOO?"Yelled Kuwabara surprised.

"Yeah its a girl reunion Kuwabara!"Yelled Botan cheerfully.

"What a girl reunion?Does that mean I can't come along?"Asked Kuwabara

"Sorry lil bro not today"Stated Shizuru smirking at her lil brother.

"Hey guys what you doing here?"Asked Keiko upon hearing Kuwabara yell Yukina name.

"YOO!"Shouted Botan with the v sign to Keiko

"BOTAN!!"Yelled Keiko running over to the girl side and hugging her.

"Its been too long how you been?"Asked Keiko letting go of Botan.

"I'm good how about you? I noticed you and Yuusuke having another lover quarrel!"Teased Botan elbowing the girl in her side.

"Wasn't a lover quarrel Yuusuke just being stupid he got challenged to another fight and he going!"Complained Keiko getting madder.

"I see."Stated Botan frowning.

"Were about to get something to eat Keiko you wanna go?"Asked Shizuru.

"Sure maybe it'll change my mood."Stated Keiko getting into the back seat with Yukina which she hugged in greeting.

"And you little brother your going with Yuusuke to keep and eye out for him"Demanded Shizuru.

"WHAT WHY DO I HAVE ..."Started Kuwabara but didnt get to finish.

"Thank you Kuwabara with you there I can feel at ease"Stated Keiko smiling at him which made him blush.

"Your such a good person Kuwabara"Came Yukina voice.

"Yuusuke such a great guy to have someone as reliable as you"Stated Botan in admiration.

"UUhh..fine..."Replied Kuwabara in defeat walking off after Yuusuke.

"Hehehe poor Kuwabara."Came Yukina voice.

"Kuwabara is just too nice."Stated Botan smiling.

"You mean he just too dumb"Came Shizuru reply as she drove off from the school.

"Thats not nice Shizuru but even if that true he is a realiable person having him there with Yuusuke really does ease my worries"Stated Keiko smiling too.

Soon all four girls were in the cafe eating and chattering to one another about old times and things that were new in there life once it started getting late they decided to call it a day.

"That was fun we should get together more often but this time bring the guys"Stated Keiko strethching.

"Yeah Kuwabara seemed down that he couldn't go with us"Replied Yukina feeling sorry for him.

"Haha well how about next week we can all go out."Suggested Botan looking back at the three girls.

"Sure I have nothing planned next weekend."Stated Shizuru liting another cigarette which was taken by Keiko and stomped out.

"Well I heard there a carnival this sunday how about we go there?"Suggested Keiko which caused Botan to fall over.

"Botan you okay?"Asked Yukina concerned

"HAHAHA I'M FINE I'M FINE JUST TRIPPED IS ALL HAHA"Stated Botan laughing in embarrassment.

"Well how about it?"Asked Keiko looking at Botan.

Botan blushed deep red and looked away which caused all three girls to crowd in on her.

"Botan are you hiding something from us?"Asked Keiko giving an innocent look?

"O-of course not why would I?"Asked Botan feeling nervous.

"OH but I smell a secret and your blushing a real nice shade of red there"Stated Shizuru giving that evil grin.

"NO I'M NOT..."Screeched Botan cover her face.

"Botan if your not hiding anything then why are you acting so nervous?"Asked Yukina giving her innocent confused look but her eyes showed mischief.

"OH NO THEY EVEN RUBBED OFF ON YUKINA!!"Yelled Botan in her head.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL TELL!!"Yelled Botan in defeat making all three girls smile in victory.

"Kurama asked me out on a date to the Carnival.. I thought was gonna be a friend out but he said date!"Confessed Botan blushing.

"YOU GOT A DATE WITH KURAMA?"Yelled Keiko.

"SHUSH KEIKO!!"Yelled Botan covering her friend mouth.

"mmph Sorry don't suffocate me though"Stated Keiko breathing from the lack of air she was getting.

"Well then this is even more reason to all go the carnvial"Stated Shizuru smiling at Botan.

"I agree i've never been to a carnval before but this should be fun!"Came Yukina happy voice.

"Um guys!"Started Botan sweatdropping.

"I agree we should also help Botan look nice for her "Date""Stated Keiko smiling bigger.

"Hey are you guys listening to me!"Yelled Botan getting frustrated.

"Okay then its settled this sunday we all go to the Carnival!"Stated Keiko with no room for suggestions.

"Yeah!"Chorus Shizuru and Yukina smiling.

"You were saying something Botan?"Asked Keiko.

"Haha..no just saying how much fun were gonna have hehe"Replied Botan sighing.

"Great now lets get home i'm tired and have alot of homework to do."Stated Keiko with a frown.

"Yeah lets get you kiddies home"Replied Shizuru unlocking the doors to her car.

"Hey i'm older then you Shizuru"Whined Botan.

"But who looks older Botan?"Teased Shizuru.

"Hmph whatever you win!"Stated Botan in defeat.

"So your saying that I look young for being so old?"Stated Botan giving the cat face making all three girls sweatdrop.

Once Shizuru dropped Yukina and Botan off at the temple she sped off saying something about a date she needed to get ready for.

"Thats Shizuru for you."Stated Botan looking at the smoke left behind from Shizuru car.

"Yeah."Was all that Yukina said.

"Lets go i'm sleepy"Stated Botan walking up the stair of hell.

"Yeah me too."Replied Yukina walking besided Botan as they made there way up to Genkai Temple.

AuthorNote:Well Ch6 yay I thought this story would be done on Sunday but I got it done sooner ^_^ i've caught the flu so the next chapter might get done before or after sunday. Read and Review hope you all enjoyed this chapter I tried putting the spaces when I uploaded the story on here but when I saved it all went back to the original format -_-.


	7. Unexepected

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when

something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Botan awoke to the birds chirping outside her window sitting up and stretching she walked over to her window and smiled up at the nest where the birds where chirping from. Heading into the bathroom to get dress Botan came out in jean pants and tank top after putting her mat away she walked out of her room and ate breakfeast as usual.

After eating she decided to take things easy and just walk around town. Grabbing her coat since it was pretty cold she walked down the Temple stairs and headed to the park.

"Goodness this feels nice but I still miss the riding through the sky"Stated Botan sighing and pulling her jacket closer.

"Theres not many people out this early I see.."Botan thought as she looked around and saw few peope jogging and walking there dogs and a couple sitting on a bench leaning against one another.

"Hehe they look so cute"Stated Botan walking pass the old couple.

She made her way through the forest just taking in the scenery when something just started pulling her body in a direction she couldn't pull away from as she pushed through bushes and jumped over logs she ended up in a clearing with a beautiful lake.

"What on earth??I didn't know such a beautiful lake was located around here."Questioned Botan as she walked along the bank of the lake looking in the clear water she saw all kinds of fish from big to small from catfish to other fishes.

"This doesn't feel right..."Stated Botan stopping she began backing away from the lake and turned to leave when she bumped into someone.

"Its been awhile Botan!"Stated the person in a monotone voice.

"Who are you?"Asked Botan frightened.

"Heh so you've forgotten your own brother?"Stated the guy faking hurt.

"Brother?...that can't be true..."Started Botan disbelieving.

"Oh but it is true things will become clearer once you've remembered everything"Said Botan brother.

"Maybe I don't want to remember!!"Yelled Botan backing away and looking for a way to escape.

"Your going to have to remember if you want to protect your loved ones."Stated her brother.

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Botan concerned.

"Just know there are people from your past that are out to get you and the orb as long that thing is inside you theres no way you can live a happy life with the ones you love."Stated her brother turning away.

"WAIT JUST WHO IS IT THAT AFTER ME AND WHO ARE YOU?WHATS YOUR NAME?IF YOU REALLY ARE MY BROTHER THEN SHOULDN'T YOU BE HELPING ME?"Yelled Botan running after the dissappearing figure of her brother.

"If I tell you when your not ready then all that your trying to protect will just be destroyed."Replied her brother dissappearing.

"What...wait come back...!"Begged Botan feeling the pressure upon the news.

"Whats going on...I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYMORE WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!!"Screamed Botan falling to her knees.

"Why...I already had to bare the burden of being called the grim reaper...but now this..I don't know how much more I can take..."Stated Botan crying.

Few hours later Botan was making her way out the park and onto the main road with her head bowed. Not knowing where she was going or caring at this moment all she did was walk and walk until she snapped out of daze upon hearing bunch of girls squaling.

"SHUIICHI WE LOVE YOU!!"Screamed a bunch of girls surrounded the one known as Shuuchi.

"Thank you i'm flattered but I really do have to get going"Started Shuiichi only to get interrupted by one the fangirls.

"Shuiichi this sunday will you go with me to the Carnival!!??"Asked a brunetted fangirl clinging to his right arm.

"NO HE GOING WITH ME RIGHT SHUIICHI?Yelled a blonde girl pulling his other arm towards her.

"Um girls please stop fighting.."Started Kurama but again didnt get to finish for all the fangirls began yelling.

"I thought it was you Shuiichi!"Came a voice from behind the fangirls making them quiet down and stare at the intruder.

"Botan!"Asked Shuiichi confused then took this oppurtunity to slip out the stunn girls grip making his way towards Botan who only smiled.

"Hey I was taking a walk when I decided to come see you but then I realized you were in a bit of jam"Stated Botan grinning teasely at the fox demon who only blushed.

"Thanks but lets go before they try and prey upon you."Stated Kurama grabbing her arm and pulling her away but not before saying goodbye to the now fuming fangirls.

"Hahaha did you see there looks Kurama that was priceless!!"Laughed Botan holding her stomach.

"Haha as funny as it was there quite dangerous."Stated Kurama shuddering.

"I bet the way they were glaring at me almost made me wanna die!"Joked Botan making Kurama smile at what she was hinting at.

"Anyways Botan since you got me out a big jam why don't I treat you to something to eat?"Asked Kurama smiling at Botan.

"Sure I haven't eaten anything yet"Replied Botan forgetting about what happened earlier.

"Great then how about that restraunt over there i've ate there a few times with my family actually pretty good."Stated Kurama looking towards Botan.

"Haha Kurama anything fine just don't go paying overboard"Replied Botan winking at him causing his cheeks to turn a tinge of red again.

"Okay then lets make a run for it my fangirls are following us."Stated Kurama grabbing Botan hand and darting off through and alley and hiding until he was sure they had passed.

"Haha wow they are persistent it must be your bishie look Kurama"Teased Botan which granted her a glare from Kurama who wasn't happy about being called a bishie.

"Oh come on being called a bishie isn't that bad"Commented Botan giving Kurama a smile.

"Uugh and to think i'm about to treat you to lunch"Stated Kurama laying his hand on his forehead and shaking it side to side.

"Hey i'm only kidding lets go Kurama they've long passed you know."Replied Botan walking around him and out the alley.

"Since when did you start feeling comfortable enough around me to joke huh?"Teased Kurama grinning amusely at her blushing face.

"Hmm can't say when exactly all I do know is that I feel comfortable right now."Replied Botan seriously making Kurama look at her in a different light.

"I see then shall we eat madam?"Asked Kurama giving her his arm which she took laughing.

As they ate lunch in the restraunt they joked and teased one another once they had enough food to fill there stomachs they decided to leave.

"Was there food to your liking?"Asked Kurama concerned.

"It was might have to come here more often"Stated Botan grinning.

"Hehe where are you off to now?"Asked Kurama curiously.

"Not sure its still pretty early."Stated Botan looking up and covering her eyes from the suns rays.

"Hmm would you mind occupying me some where?"Asked Kurama giving her room to protest.

"Not at all where is it you are heading to?"Asked Botan looking up at Kurama.

"Just follow me don't worry i'm not gonna attack you"Stated Kurama seeing Botan hesistant look.

"I-I wasn't thinking you would!"Defended Botan getting embarrassed at actually thinking that.

"Haha you really are amusing Botan"Stated Kurama smiling full heartedly at the girl gestures.

"Shall we head off then?"Asked Kurama staring at Botan.

"Sure lead the way fox boy."Replied Botan stepping beside him grinning at Kurama expression at what she just said.

As Kurama collected himself together he lead Botan to his secret spot.

"Kurama just how far is this place!!"Whined Botan wenching as she pushed her way through yet again bushes.

"Just a little further Botan."Stated Kurama trying not to laugh as he heard her complain about getting hit by branches and vines catching her foot.

"You've been saying that!!"Complained Botan running right into him rubbing her nose she looked up at Kurama about to retort something when she saw him smiling at her.

"Were here Botan."Stated Kurama grabbing her hand and pulling her up beside him.

"WOAH!!"Stated Botan in awe as she looked upon the ocean filled with seals laying upon the beach.

"I'm guessing you like it?"Asked Kurama sitting down.

"Are you kidding me this is beautiful look at the seals look at the ocean look at the sun!"Chabbered Botan getting excited.

"HAha calm down Botan and take a seat."Demanded Kurama gently and patted the spot beside him.

Taking his offer she sat down beside him complete silence layed inbetween them all that could be heard was the seals calling and the ocean crashing upon the beach. Kurama turned to see Botan entranced by the view and couldn't help but be entranced himself with how the sun rays made her look even more angelic then he already saw her as. Botan stared still fascinated by the view but realized that Kurama was staring at her thinking that he had said something and she wasn't paying attention she turned to him baffled.

"Something the matter Kurama?"Asked Botan concerned thinking she had offended him.

"Not at all"Stated Kurama smiling and turning away the image burned into his mind.

"Okay.."Replied Botan unsure but decided to leave it be turning back to the view she smiled once again as she saw a seal crawling to its mother or father.

An hour passed before they finally decided to leave since it would be hard to find there way back if it got to dark. Once they were back on the main streets Kurama decided to walk Botan to the Temple to make sure she got there safe.

"About this Sunday ..Kurama.."Started Botan nervously.

"Hmm what is it?"Asked Kurama concerned.

"..Well Yukina and I decided to see Shizuru and Keiko yesterday..we had made plans to get the group together...and well..they mentioned the carnival...and.."Babbled Botan not sure how to say it.

"Hmm?what is it your getting at Botan?"Asked Kurama still not getting it.

"They know that me and you were going to the Carnival together..so they decided to go with the others as well.."Stated Botan looking down.

"...Is that all?"Asked Kurama in a disbelief tone.

"Yeah..pretty much everyone will be going with us on the exception of Genkai and Hiei.."Replied Botan with a frown.

Kurama stopped as they arrived at the bottom of the Temple steps and turned to Botan who hid her face with her bangs. Smiling Kurama reached out his hand and turned her face towards him staring at her baffled expression he bent down and kissed her forehead letting go of her face he stepped back chuckling.

"Thats the reward for me since I wont have you to myself at the carnival"Stated Kurama grinning.

"W-WH-WHAT!..."Stuttered Botan blushing madly and holding her forehead.

"Haha come on i'll walk you up the stairs."Stated Kurama walking ahead.

"Wait Kurama what was that just now!!"Asked Botan still confused and running after him.

Kurama just stuck his hands into his pants and hummed to himself making Botan angrier. Reaching the top of the stairs Kurama turned to leave waving a goodnight to Botan who was left to ponder on the incident that just happened.

Author Note:Lol when ever I listen to anime music it just gets me fired up. Anyways I decided to give kurama and botan another shine moment before there big day -wink wink- hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did =D.

TScarlet17


	8. Why can't you just tell me!

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Botan awoke to yelling and laughing rubbing her eyes she looked towards her window to see it was already in the afternoon.

"Was I that tired..?..guess thats too be exepected I wasn't exactly able to get some sleep thanks to a certain red head!!"Stated Botan in her mind groaning.

Once she was dressed she headed towards the noise to see Yuusuke and Kuwabara arm wrestle and Keiko and Shizuru cheering. Yukina was beside Shizuru giggling at the two and then there was the one person she wasn't ready to see just smiling at the occasion and sipping his tea.

"Hey Botan your finally up!!"Cheered Yuusuke beating Kuwabara in wrestling.

"Of course i'm up specially with all this racket!"Replied Botan rubbing her forehead.

"Sheesh Botan you look terrible."Commented Keiko looking at her friend tired face.

"Thanks Keiko."Replied Botan giving a side glance to a certain kitsune.

"Well what are you all doing here I know its Saturday but I thought you'd be taking Keiko out Yuusuke."Stated Botan confused and looking at everyone one by one.

"Yeah well our dates tomorrow"Stated Keiko smirking towards Botan making her blush.

"So is mines"Stated Shizuru smacking Kuwabara in the back of the head at his attempt at stealing her food.

"You have a date Shizuru who is it this time?"Asked Kuwabara confused.

"His name Sayko you guys remember him right?"Replied Shizuru looking at everyone.

"WHAT SAYKO?"Screamed Kuwabara in disbelief.

"Yup he rich what can I say and good looking."Stated Shizuru grinning.

"When will you actually start getting serious Shizuru?"Asked Botan curious.

"I don't know when i've had my fill!"Stated Shizuru laughing to herself.

"Okay so are you guys gonna around here for awhile or what do you have plan?"Asked Botan getting something to eat.

"Actually...lets go bowling."Stated Yuusuke grinning.

"Not a bad idea Yuusuke."Commented Kuwabara also liking the idea.

"What why bowling?"Asked Keiko.

"Cause its fun so how about it you guys in?"Asked Yuusuke.

"I have no problem with it."Stated Shizuru.

"Um what is bowling?"Asked Yukina curious.

"Oh...thats right Yukina you've never been bowling before huh?"Asked Keiko looking at the girl.

"I've heard of it but no I haven't actually tried it."Stated Yukina frowning.

"Then this is more reason to go bowling!!"Cheered Kuwabara.

"I have no objections."Came Kurama cool voice.

"What about you two?"Asked Yuusuke pointing the question to both Hiei and Botan.

"Hn..this sounds uninteresting i'll pass."Stated Hiei turning away.

"Oh come on Hiei were not just doing this for fun there will be stakes on the line."Stated Yuusuke grinning.

"Wait what you mean stakes Yuusuke"Questioned Keiko giving her boyfriend a confused look.

"Were pair up in fours which ever team wins the loser teams has to grant the other team wishes."Stated Yuusuke grinning.

"Hn i'm in then."Commented Hiei thinking of icecream.

"Oh boy fine i'm in."Came Botan voice as she finally got her food and sat down with everyone.

"So who on who team?"Asked Yukina getting excited.

"There isn't much to decide i'm with her!"Stated Yuusuke putting his arm around Keiko shoulder and pulling her close to him making her blush.

"Figures alright then i'm on Yukina team!!"Stated Kuwabara laughing idiotically at the idea.

"Okay to make things even Team A will be Yuusuke,Keiko,Hiei, and Yukina."Replied Botan.

"WHAT WHY CAN'T I BE ON YUKINA SIDE!!"Yelled Kuwabara getting depressed.

"Because Keiko can teach Yukina alot better then any of us about the game."Stated Kurama helping Botan out.

"Ugh but then that means i'm stuck with my sister!!"Stated Kuwabara getting a glare from Shizuru.

"You got a problem with that "Little Brother"Asked Shizuru eyes darkening.

"Uh..no no problem..."Whimpered Kuwabara shutting up.

"Haha Kuwabara your such a whimp!!"Stated Yuusuke laughing.

"SHUT UP YUUSUKE YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK KEIKO GOT YOU WHIPPED LIKE A DOG!!"Yelled Kuwabara slamming his fists on the table and turning towars Yuusuke who was now furious about what he just said.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU FUCKER HOW ABOUT WE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE AND I'LL WHIPP YOUR ASS LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!!"Screamed Yuusuke now imitating Kuwabara posture.

"WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!"Screamed Keiko pulling there ears.

"OWOWOWOWOOOOW KEIKO LET GO DAMN IT!!"Yelled Yuusuke trying to pry her hand off his ear.

"OWOWOW OKAY I GIVE I GIVE LET GO ALREADY KEIKO!!"Yelled Kuwabara also trying to free his ear.

"Oh lord how do we put up with them."Asked Botan to noone in particular.

"Indeed thats a mystery even now."Stated Kurama smirking.

"Hmm Kurama"Started Botan but was interrupted by Yuusuke.

"Alright everyone lets go!!"Cheered Yuusuke getting up.

"Hold on let us clean up first."Stated Keiko gathering the dishes and heading into the kitchen.

"Ahh hurry up then."Replied Yuusuke getting impatient.

Once everything was cleaned they all headed off towards the bowling alley.

"You guys ready to lose?"Asked Yuusuke grinning madly.

"Well see who loses!!"Replied Kuwabara slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Give it a rest you two and lets play!"Cheered Keiko.

After everyone got themselves settled all you could here was the cheering from each team and the falling of pins and a few yelling from Yuusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hmm so far were tied!"Stated Botan looking at the board.

"Not for long!"Replied Yuusuke stepping up for his turn.

"Hmph show off."Retorted Kuwabara crossing his arms.

"STRIKE WE WON!!"Screamd Yuuusuke grinning madly.

"Sorry Yuusuke but its my turn next"Stated Kurama smiling politely making Yuusuke smack his head.

"After you your highness"Replied Yuusuke jokingly and bowed moving away.

Once Kurama had bowled the game was over having tied on both teams which didn't make Yuusuke or Kuwabara happy Kurama suggested treating everyone to dinner to cool the tension which worked.

"Yes,its so nice of you to treat your buddies Kurama what would we do without you!!"Stated Yuusuke munching down on the three bowls he grabbed.

"I'm glad I can be of help to you guys."Replied Kurama really not caring.

"Hey i'm gonna get some dessert..."Started Botan but stopped as her left eye twitched.

"....what?"Asked Hiei coldly.

"Nothing nothing at all...piggy."Replied Botan whispering the last part in her mind.

"Can't you eat anything besides the dessert Hiei we want some too you know!!!"Commented Kuwabara angry.

"Hn"Was all Hiei said as he let out a small burp blushing slightly he decided to execuse himself and left having had his fill of treats.

"That midget he ate all the dessert!!"Screamed Kuwabara pissed now.

"Chill out Kuwabara we can buy some on the way home."Stated Shizuru wiping her mouth and taking a sip of her soda.

"If everyone done I guess we call it quits."Stated Keiko standing up along with the rest.

Botan felt bad for having Kurama pay for everything so she decided to put down a tip when a hand grabbed onto her wrist looking up she saw it belonged to Kurama.

"Kurama what are you doing?"Asked Botan trying to pull her wrist away.

"Let me take care of this since I offered you don't have to chip in Botan."Stated Kurama putting her money in her purse and pulling her along since she kept on trying to put it back down.

"Yo hurry up you two!!."Yelled Yuusuke with his arm around Keiko shoulder again.

"Were coming!"Replied Botan wenching her hand from his grip and walking with her arm crossed.

Once everyone was together they split in different directions Yuusuke walked Keiko home Shizuru dragged Kuwabara home and Kurama walked Yukina and Botan home. Once they arrived at the Temple Yukina since the tension between the two and decided to walk on ahead execusing herself and bowed and headed up leaving Botan and Kurama alone together.

"....You were trying to ask me something earlier what was it?"Asked Kurama still walking but at slower paste.

"...Isn't it obvious..."Replied Botan still agitated.

"...I could say the same thing to you."Retorted Kurama with a strange look upon his face.

"Okay Kurama stop beating around the bush just tell me straight up or else I wont understand and might just misunderstand your actions."Stated Botan looking at him with pleadful eyes.

"...What do you mean misunderstand?how do you see my actions?"Asked Kurama curiously.

"...Thats not the point just tell me straight up!!"Argued Botan puffing her cheeks agitated.

Kurama was at his wits end and was trying everything he could to restraint himself so he avoided eye contact.

"Kurama look at me if you don't want to say anything then thats fine i'll understand well leave things as is right here and never speak of it again."Stated Botan with unshed tears in her eyes ever since she came to the human world the red head has been constantly in her mind and when she saw him surrounded by those girls she felt agitated all types of emotions began surfacing around him and she finally concluded after half of night thinking upon that she just might be falling for him but if he just playing with her she couldn't chance revealing her feelings.

"Were here Botan i'll pick you up tomorrow same time as planned have a good night sleep."Stated Kurama weirdly making Botan heart squeeze.

"Yeah see you tomorrow."Stated Botan running up the stairs as fast she could as the tears fell and she tried not to think about him anymore.

Kurama gritted his teeth and walked on home hoping that tomorrow would get better between them.

Spirit World

"Lord Koenma..."Started George fidgeting.

"What is it George?"Asked Koenma looking through a book.

"...When do you plan on telling the Spirit Detectives?"Asked George.

"WHEN I'VE FIND AN ANSWER THATS WHEN!!"Screamed Koenma agitated.

"Lord Koenma i've brought you the documents you've asked for."Came Ayame voice as she walked in and gave him the documents.

"Thank you thats all for now."Said Koenma looking through the documents.

"George set up a conference for me with my father as soon as possible."Demanded Koenma staring at the text he was reading.

"Right away my lord."Replied George running off.

Authornote:So what you all think?R&R


	9. Meetings and Confessions

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

Botan awoke to the cold chill of Autumn coming through the crack in her window getting up she headed to close it all the way. Looking at her reflection in the window she couldn't help but blame Kurama for how she looked at that moment.

"I think i'll skip breakfeast today and just go for a walk.."Stated Botan frowning she walked into her bathroom and cleaned herself up then headed into the forest behind Genkai Temple.

Botan walked at her own paste just taking in the fresh air and refreshing her mind but no matter how much Botan tried to forget she just couldn't.. since when did she start caring about whether someone loved her she'd always been hated by people as far back she could remember being a ferry girl...and apparently before that from the flashbacks she had. Botan looked up from staring at the ground when she heard the sound of a waterfull and looked up then quickly turned her head when she saw a white figure run behind a rock following it she noticed that there was a trail that went under the waterfall. Botan knitted her eyebrows together looking around she didn't the figure anymore deciding to follow the trail anyways she kept on walking taking in the new scenery she was granted until she ended up in a field full of flowers and a large oak tree in the middle.

"I don't remember this place ever being here..."Stated Botan petting one the flowers petals and smiling.

"Whose there?"Came a voice from behind the tree.

"AAAH!Who-w-who said that?"Asked Botan landing on her butt and looking around to find the source.

"Hmm? what is a human girl doing here?"Asked the same voice now standing behind Botan.

Botan pushed herself away when she felt someone behind her and ran a few feet away when she felt she was at a safe distance turned around to see who it was what she saw surprised her standing infront of her was a male with long white hair tied up in a ponytail that hung over his shoulders when she continued to stare the guy just tilted his head to the side innocently making his bangs cover his right eye.

"Is there something wrong?and what are you doing here?"Asked the unknown male.

"No...um I followered the white figure behind a rock and found this place..."Stated Botan still unsure whats going on.

"What? but that can't be only those of the Liu clan can see that trail...unless ..."Started the male turning his head in deep thought.

"What..what is it?"Asked Botan concerned.

"Huh..oh its nothing...but anyways..you probably just found this place by accident you should get going before your trapped here."Stated the male turning away and walking back toward the tree.

"Wait!!who are you? whats your name?"Asked Botan totally forgetting that he might not be a good person and grabbing his shoulder.

"....its Leo..um..can you let go of my butt.."Asked Leo blushing.

Botan stood still for a minute not quite understanding what he just meant she was sure that when she ran after him she had grabbed his shoulder squeezing her hand on what she supposely thought was a shoulder she blushed redder then a tomato as she looked upon her hand apparently when she ran after him she had tripped so fast she didn't realize it letting go she stood up bowing and apologising over and over until Leo started laughing never in his life had he met someone as interesting as she.

"You truly are a weird creature..."Stated Leo smiling.

"I beg your pardon?i'm not a weird creature!!!"Stated Botan offended.

"So grabbing a strangers butt is normal for your kind?"Asked Leo curiously.

"NONOnono that was by accident...can we drop that subject...?"Asked Botan embarrassed.

"HAHAHa of course..but are you satified now by knowing my name?"Asked Leo smiling.

"Oh haha I guess...sorry if I inconvenience you..."Stated Botan saddened when she looked back to the trail that was suppose to take her back to Genkai temple.

"Since you know my name what is your may I ask?"Asked Leo trying to turn the mood.

"Oh huh yes its okay my name Botan."Stated Botan smiling.

"I see..Botan...why were you looking sad just now?"Asked Leo leaning against the Oak tree now.

"Huh..oh its nothing..."Stated Botan uncomfortable.

"Oh I see ..."Replied Leo sensing her discomfort.

"I'm sorry Leo I didn't mean to offend you..you were just being nice I shouldn't have been so rude...."Stated Botan looking down.

"Well..seeing as you don't seem to be leaving I can atleast keep you company and listen to you."Stated Leo staring off at the sky.

"Are you sure?you seem like your busy."Questioned Botan unsure.

"HAHA...this is all I do so really no big deal."Stated Leo grinning.

"Haha sorta reminds me of a few people I know."Stated Botan smiling.

"So tell me what is it thats bothering you?"Asked Leo looking at Botan now.

"..Your truly kind to worry about a stranger problem Leo."Commented Botan smiling at his kindness.

"Well since we are now aquintainted we can't really say were strangers."Replied Leo now sitting down.

"Haha you may be right...okay.."Started Botan feeling a little better.

Botan confided in Leo about her problem until Leo sensed that it was getting late and decided to cut it short.

"I see what you mean..but I don't think you just now started getting interested in this fellow it seems from what you've told me that you've always had an eye for him but you seem like the type that would put your feelings aside so you wouldn't inconvenience anyone."Stated Leo making Botan stare at him in surprise.

"You can tell all that just by what I said?"Asked Botan impressed.

"Haha not that hard to see..but I also feel that this fellow you were talking about cares about you alot more then you think...but he seems afraid of doing the wrong thing and loosing you."Commented Leo smiling at Botan who just blushed then looking down she felt bad.

"What Leo said is right Kurama has always been gentle if he ever seemed in a foul mood or distanced himself was always to protect the people he cared about..he'd risk his life for his mother and saved me countless of times...I shouldn't have been so cold to Kurama" Thought Botan.

"I think its about time we get you back now if you ever need to talk again you know where to find me."Stated Leo giving Botan his hand.

"Yeah thanks again Leo I know what I have to do now!"Replied Botan smiling brightly taking his hand she stood up and hugged Leo before running off towards the trail she had taken to get there.

All Leo could do was stand there stiff and watch Botan running before she dissappeared out his sight smiling sadly he turned and dissappeared into a black fog.

Botan ran until she arrived at the waterfall looking up she realized that it was probably around 2 or 3 pm about four hours had passed since she was with Leo hurrying back to the temple she looked for Yukina.

"YUKINA!!!"Yelled Botan running into the kitchen but was unsuccessful in finding her.

"Where is everyone?"Asked Botan confused.

"Bo-t-an wh--at is w--ro--ng..?"Asked Yukina breatheless she heard Botan yell and thought she was in trouble so she came running.

"Yukina? sorry I made you run all the way here.. I thought Keiko and Shizuru were gonna help us dress up?"Stated Botan blushing in embarrassment.

"Huh?Its that late already lets hurry and head over to there house now."Stated Yukina putting on her sandles.

Botan and Yukina didn't have to walk far for Keiko and Shizuru pulled up in her car since they hadn't shown up earlier they came to see if they forgot and brought everything they needed to dress up.

"Heh so you two did forget well good thing Keiko reliable."Stated Shizuru getting out the car and walking up the steps with them.

"Come on hurry I told Yuusuke to bring the guys here since you two didn't show but we only have an hour so lets hurry!!"Yelled Keiko running up the steps.

"Sorry I had got caught up in something so lost track of time."Stated Botan blushing.

"I had chores to do.."Replied Yukina smiling apologetic.

"Okay lets just get dressed!!"Demanded Keiko sorta irritated.

Few minutes later the girls were fully dressed and ready when the guys came to pick them up.

"Wow...Keiko you look Beautiful!"Stated Yuusuke blushing.

"Thank you Yuusuke!"Replied Keiko blushing too she linked her arms through his and smiled up at him.

"AH WAIT SHIZURU I CAN'T GO OUT THERE!!"Cames Yukina protest as Shizuru began pulling her out.

"Nonsense my brother gonna be drooling once he sees you."Stated Shizuru when she finally got Yukina out making all the boys look at her and Kuwabara blushing madly.

"...I look weird don't I?"Asked Yukina self Conscience.

"NOT AT ALL!!"Yelled Kuwabara grabbing her hands.

"I MEAN YOU LOOK GREAT..I MEAN..."Babbled Kuwabara feeling stupid he just shut up making Yukina laugh.

"Thank you Kuwabara."Replied Yukina kissing his cheek causing Kuwabara to faint.

"HEY YOU BABOON GET UP YOU CAN'T BE FAINTING WHEN WERE ABOUT TO LEAVE!!"Yelled Yuusuke kicking him in the side.

"HAHAHA...just leave me here..i'm in heaven."Mumbled Kuwabara.

While Yuusuke kept trying to wake Kuwabara Kurama looked around for any signs of Botan when he noticed she hadn't came out he turned to Keiko about to ask when his eyes wided at what he saw. Standing behind Shizuru was Botan she wore her hair in low ponytail that was braided and had some hair on both sides hanging loose and her clothes made her all the more beautiful.

"Um..how do I look Kurama?"Asked Botan blushing.

"You..You look beautiful.."Stated Kurama staring at her he just couldn't turn away.

"Haha thank you."Replied Botan feeling awkward.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO!!"Yelled Yuusuke walking out with Keiko with Kuwabara being dragged by Shizuru and Yukina who smiled at the scene Botan walked after Yukina but Kurama grabbed her hand and put something in it before walking after the others.

Botan looked down to see that he'd given her a rose smiling she ran up next to him grabbed his hand making him look down at her all she did was smell the rose and smile making him blush and look straight.

"Hey Shizuru wheres your date?"Asked Yuusuke when he realized she wasn't with anyone.

"Ah he had work so he'll be late but thats okay."Commented Shizuru with a girlish grin on her face.

"Um okay..just don't think your gonna ruin our dates!!"Stated Kuwabara now out of his daze.

"Hmph I wont need to for you lil brother."Stated Shizuru smiling making Kuwabara yell at her which resulted in another sibling quarrel.

Once they arrived at the Carnival the girls chatted about what rides they wanted to go on first while the guys just walked behind trying to stay out of there talk well Yuusuke and Kuwabara was Kurama had his eye on Botan the whole time.

"Hey Kurama have you told her yet?"Ask Yuusuke grinning.

"Told who what?"Asked Kurama feigning innocent.

"Don't play dumb we all know and besides the way you've been staring at her lately tells it all."Stated Yuusuke putting both hands behind his head.

"Heh I don't know what your talking about Yuusuke."Stated Kurama smiling smugly at Yuusuke making him piss Yuusuke was gonna say something back when Keiko grabbed his arm pulling him towards a rollercoaster.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara were dragged off in different directions leaving Botan and Kurama to themselves as they walked side by side looking around Kurama stopped when he noticed that Botan wasn't behind him looking back he'd realized she was staring up at the ferris wheel.

"Do you wan't to go on it?"Kurama asked coming up beside her.

"Huh oh no..haha I heard it more beautiful at night but I still can't stop looking at it."Stated Botan blushing without knowing she was still holding the rose and squeezed it to her chest.

"Shall we go on some other rides then?"Asked Kurama smiling reaching out his hand to her.

"Yeah how about that rollercoaster there!"Stated Botan smiling big.

Kurama and Botan practically rode everything at the Carnival until it began getting late getting tired they decided to get something to eat as they chatted back and fourth deciding they had enough to eat they made there way around the carnival when Botan eye saw a stuff animal similar to the object in the antique shop.

"I'd like three balls please."Came Kurama voice from beside Botan.

Botan had been staring at the stuff animal for so long that she didn't realize that he had caught on to the thing she was staring at.

"Kurama you don't have to!"Started Botan when he pushed the object she was staring at into her arms already.

"Don't worry about it Botan shall we get going now?"Asked Kurama pulling her away and changing the subject.

It had already gotten late after they had there fill Botan decided that she'd needed to tell him how she felt soon but not infront of everyone when she saw the ferris wheel she looked at the line an noticed that the last people had already gotten on making a dart for it she pulled Kurama into the last ferris cart surprising him and herself.

"Hahaha sorry about that Kurama..."Said Botan as she tried to catch her breathe.

"Not a problem Botan."Replied Kurama smiling.

It was very quiet once they both caught there breathe unable to stand the quietness Botan decided to start a conversation and then maybe confess. While Kurama was also thinking the same thing unknown to Botan.

"ITS A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT ISN'T IT?"Chorus Botan and Kurama making them blink in surprised.

"IT IS!"Chorus Botan and Kurama again sitting back they both sighed and laughed softly at there behavior.

"Kurama there something I been wanting to tell you.."Started Botan fidgeting.

"Same here.."Stated Kurama looking outside the window.

"Oh really? you go first then.."Suggested Botan feeling anxious.

When Kurama didn't say anything she looked up to see him staring at her intently creating butterflies in her stomach..

"Um nevermind maybe I should go first..."Started Botan when Kurama grabbed her wrist and pulled her close making her heart race.

"K-K-Kurama...this isn't what I meant when I said I had something to say!!"Babbled Botan trying to pull away when he finally talked.

"Botan...if you move anymore I i'm afraid I might do something other then just hug you."Came his husky reply seeing her just sitting there dressed like that made it hard to finally confess without actually attacking her so this was the only thing he could come up with but he didn't think about her moving so much in such a seductive way holding her tighter once she stopped moving he leaned back so he could see her face full of confusement and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to act so cold to you yesterday..."Started Kurama looking sincerely into her eyes.

"Then why did you?"Asked Botan relaxed in his arm.

"...Was because I couldn't trust myself...my feelings for you had become so strong that my animal instincts began to kick in....I was afraid I might do something to you that you might have hated...and if you hated me then thats it for me.."Confessed Kurama closing his eyes.

"I don't get it Kurama...i'm just a friend to you aren't I?Questioned Botan looking sad at the mention of what she said but when she saw his eyes her breathe hitched.

"I've never once seen you as a friend I couldn't your determination to save Keiko how you always put people before yourself your loyalty to your work your cheerful behavior and your beauty...because I saw all this and more inside of you i've slowly began to develop feelings for you at first I thought it was lust but that time when I saw you at Genkai temple and when you were taken away for that bastard for his selffish desires I couldn't hold back my anger it was after that that it all came clear from the moment we met and in the future I will always love you Botan."Stated Kurama smiling at Botan who was near to tears.

"You don't have to return my feelings but I had to finally tell you."Started Kurama when Botan hugged him tightly crying and shaking her head.

"Nono...this goes for me too..."Started Botan crying happily.

"W-what?"Asked Kurama not fully understanding did the girl he been in love with be really returning his feelings?.

"I've loved you from the moment we met too...I didn't realize it until I began living in the human world though....but I was confused I wasn't sure whehter or not you feel the same way or that I was misunderstanding your kindness.."Confessed Botan blushing.

Kurama pushed Botan back a little so he could see her face thinking that she might just be feeling sorry for him but the look in her eyes cleared all insecurity wiping her tears with his thumb Kurama leaned forward until his lips were barely touching Botan.

"Botan...will you stay with me forever?"Asked Kurama staring at her with greenish olive eyes and nothing but love.

"I will."Replied Botan smiling bigger then ever.

With that Kurama closed the gap between them and kissed her releasing all the built up passion he'd been keeping up inside. Kurama had one hand holding the back of her head and the other wrapped tightly around her back pulling her closer while Botan had one of her hand resting on his chest and the other holding his cheek. When they finally pulled away they saw flashes and heard explosions turning there head to see what it was they smiled noticing that it was fireworks turning back to face eachother they laid there foreheads against eachother and stared in eachothers eyes full of passion.

"I love you my Peony."Stated Kurama smiling at botan who blushed and smiled back laying her head on his chest.

"I love you too foxy."Replied Botan smiling making Kurama grin at her nick for him.

Authornote:SORRY I tried writing Thursday and Friday but I was babysitting at my parents work and the little girl there wouldn't let me write she kept making me play videogames even though she wanted me to let her win lmao tsk tsk. I also had trouble on writing this chapter I had so many ideas but none seemed to fit..so I decided on this one...Tell me how you like it..hope I met your expectations with this one.


	10. Start and End

Chilling Winter

TScarlet17

Summary: Botan out on Christmas Eve ferrying souls away when she something unexepected happens that will change her life with the help of the gang and our certain sexy half breed will Botan find peace again?R&R.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or yu yu hakusho just the fanfiction.

"My lord it would seem the Orb holder has finally been released from King Emma sight."Reported a spy kneeling before there king.

"Kira is this report true?"Asked there King firmly.

"Yes, my lord i've received word from my unit that King Emma has given orders to send her to the Human world."Replied Kira kneeling before the King.

"HAHAHAHAHA HONESTLY WHAT IS THAT KING THINKING..."Roared there King slamming his fist down upon his armrest.

"Send out one of our group to find her in the Human world at once..."Commanded another Knight.

"My lord ...are you okay?"Asked his companions looking up at him concerned.

"I...I am fine...just make sure she is captured at once...."Commanded their King sweating and leaning back against his chair.

"YOU HEARD HIM GET TO IT!!."Yelled the head knight helping there king to his bedroom.

"What is wrong sir?"Asked a young boy helping carry one of the knights armor.

"...It is nothing...nothing to worry about my boy."Stated the knight taking his armor and heading off to change.

Back In The Human World

Botan was skipping around the shrine humming to herself as she cleaned up. Thinking back on what happened in the ferries wheel made Botan blush and giggle they were now a couple her and Kurama nothing could make her anymore happy then that fact. Finally being able to rest Botan sat down and leaned her head back.

"Wonder what Kurama doing right now.."Thought Botan smiling up at the sky.

Kurama School

"SHUIICHI WHO WAS THAT GIRL?"Questioned his fan girls surrounding him with furious looks.

Shuiichi sweatdropped and looked around as a crowd began to form around him and the pissed off teenagers.

"Darn..should have known this would happen...if only I could use one my plants to knock them all out.."Stated Kurama in his mind as he smiled charmingly at the teenagers.

"Sorry ladies but i'm in a bit of a rush!"Stated Kurama moving through the crowd that formed but was pulled by the arm by one his fan girls.

"WAIT SHUIICHI ANSWER US!!"Yelled the fangirl pulling him back.

"LET GO OF HIM THIS INSTANCE SHAME ON YOU GIRLS FOR SHOWING SUCH BAD BEHAVIOR DURING SCHOOL GET BACK TO CLASS THIS INSTANCE OR I'M SENDING ALL OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL!!"Yelled a old lady dressed in a teacher outfit.

Sighing in relief Kurama made his way to his Biology class with a mental note to leave school quickly as possible.

School was finally over for Shuiichi and even though he was a famous thief in his other life he had to be cautious since humans like to show up at wrong times hurring towards the back of the building Shuiichi looked around seeing that noone was around jumped over the fence and ran as fast as he could away from the school once he was sure he was safe he stopped and leaned against the building wall.

"Haha that wasn't so bad..."Stated Kurama chuckling to himself when he looked at where he arrived he noticed it was close to Genkai Temple grinning he decided to pay Botan a surprise visit.

Botan was caught sitting in the back porch sighing she really missed Kurama even though this was going to happen alot but she couldn't help but feel a little greedy since they just became a couple. Botan dropped her head on her arms that were folded on her knees and closed her eyes when she felt two arms wrap around her curled up form and pressed her against a solid chest gasping Botan looked up into smiling eyes that shone a darker green.

"Kurama what you doing here?"Asked Botan trying to surpress her happiness.

"What?I can't drop by to see my girlfriend now?"Questioned Kurama teasingly as he stared down at Botan who blushed still not use to being called girlfriend though she seriously happy inside.

"Not what I meant aren't you suppose to be helping your mom today with redecorating the house?"Question Botan staring up at Kurama she was trying so hard not to kiss him right then as he smiled.

"I still have time Peony."Stated Kurama kissing her forehead.

"Besides I missed you all day..."Muttered Kurama looking away to try and hide his blush.

Chuckling Botan leaned back against him held onto his arm that was wrapped around her.

"I missed you to Kurama."Replied Botan hiding her blush as well.

Hearing this Kurama turned to look down at her and couldn't help his heart from skipping a beat never in his life had any words made him feel this way either he was loosing his touch or this human emotions were really taking a toll on him but either way he didnt mind as long as it was with Botan and noone else. Laying his chin on top of her head he tighten his hold on her and they sat in silence just cherishing eachothers warmth.

"Hey..Kurama...how was school today?"Asked Botan worried she totally forgotten about his fan club that attended his school.

"Hmm..it was the same as always noisy."Stated Kurama with his eyes close he was so wrapped up in the moment he hadn't even thought of school.

"What about your fangirls?"Questioned Botan again sitting up to look at him.

Looking down at Botan as she moved out his grasp a little he couldn't help but feel pride at how worried she seemed to be about him.

"Oh them..well they caused quite a commotion about the other day and almost broke my arm when I tried to get away."Stated Kurama rubbing his arm to give it some effected when he got what he wanted out of Botan he chuckled alarming Botan.

"Hey what you chuckling about Kurama? be honest did that really happen?"Questioned Botan now a little irritated.

"It did but even if it did I would take all the beating they gave me if that meant protecting you."Stated Kurama staring at Botan seriously making her gasp and blush.

"You don't always have to protect me you know."Complained Botan turning away.

"Actually I do."Started Kurama grabbing her chin and turning her back to face him. "If I ever found out that you were hurt or in danger I don't think you'd realize how crazy I would become.."Finished Kurama with dark eyes.

Realizing how much Kurama truly cared for her made her eyes water grabbing his hand she placed it against her cheek and smiled up at him with true love and admiration.

"That goes for me too I love you too much if I ever heard that you were in danger or got hurt because of me I'd feel devastated..that words couldn't describe just how much pain that would cause me.."Cried Botan closing her eyes.

"I don't ever want to see you hurt Botan thats all i'm saying if I get hurt atleast I know that I protected the ones I love and if its for you Botan it doesnt matter how many times I get hurt i'll still right there beside you protecting you."Confessed Kurama pulling her into his arm and holding her tightly.

"Kurama..."Was all Botan got to say before he placed his lips upon hers in a searing kiss full of love,devotion,and promises.

Kurama and Botan stayed with eachother a little longer until Kurama had to go they headed off towards the Temple entrance where Botan watched him leave but not before a goodnight kiss even though it was still daylight. When Kurama was out of sight Botan turned to head back in Temple full of spirit but was blocked.

"Leo what are you doing here?"Question Botan she didn't think he could come out that place but apparently he can.

Leo stayed silent just staring at her which did not settle well with Botan moving around him she tried to make a dash for it but was stopped by Leo yet again somehow he managed to get infront of her in a instant.

"Leo...what are you doing.. why wont you say anything?"Asked Botan panicking.

Sighing Leo looked down and clenched his fist.

"....Its no longer safe for you in this world little sister.."Replied Leo looking away.

Botan stood there shocked did she hear him correctly.."little sister?" what did he mean by that before Botan could ask her question he spoke again.

"You did not hear wrong..I was the one who visited you by the lake..I didn't think we meet so soon but apparently things are progressing faster then I exepected."Stated Leo looking sadly at Botan.

"What you mean...you knew the moment I stepped into that place that I was your sister but you didnt tell me? and how come you wont tell me anything just pieces of bits!!"Stated Botan on the verge of crying.

Leo did not know what to say if he told her that people who are trying to kill her are her own family that would hurt her...but she'll eventually find out..

"Forgive me Botan ..but I did not mean to deceive you..nor did I come here to start a fight I wanted to see you so I could let you know...that things will start getting serious if you stay with these people they will get caught up in the battle...for your sake and theres I suggest that you leave here..."Stated Leo trying to keep a composed look.

"What..Why should I believe you..if you really are my brother how come you weren't there for me when I needed you most...you just tell me to leave the people who have been here for me.. from as long as I can remember...WHEN THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOUR JOB AS MY FAMILY!!!"Screamed Botan crying at those words Leo couldn't help but flinch she was half right he wasn' t there when she needed him...but that didnt mean he didnt try looking for her.

"This is all I came to tell you if you choose to stay with them then I have warned you there will be consequences."Stated Leo leaving.

Botan just stood there with mixed emotions her own brother dares to tell her to leave to be alone yet again of course he right they will be in danger and thats one thing she can't afford putting them into but Botan still couldn't help crying for she was afraid of being alone and loosing control of herself. Walking into her room she fell to her knees and cried she did not want to loose the people she loved nor did she want to leave them but she had to do what was right.

Leo arrived back into the flowed filled garden where he was reunited with Botan smiling at her bubbleness and remember how much she changed from when she was a little girl he couldn't help but let a few tears slip down his cheek. Once again he would be betraying his little sister the one who use to follow him around and the one who use to look up to him..the little sister who he lost but spent everyday from the moment she dissappeared looking for only to find out she'd been taken away..and worse to find out that his own family had disown her and are now trying to kill her including him for the safety of this planet and others he has to kill his sister..but even knowing this Leo just couldn't face the fact of killing her.

AuthorNote: Sorry everyone been busy again but finally finished this chapter...Hope you all enjoy this ^_^..a bit short... but I typed like forever so I thought it would be longer lolz.


End file.
